hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Early February 2021 Storm Complex
On February 3rd, 2021, a significant tornado outbreak took shape and hold throughout the southeast with sixty-six confirmed tornadoes crossing into 7 states being northern Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Tennessee, Lousiana, South Carolina, and especially Georgia. This outbreak had the first February EF4 tornado in almost four years, when a massive EF4 tornado raked into the city of Cordele. Out of those 7 states, only one had less than 2 deaths, with that state being Mississippi which confirmed one out of 47 people killed in the outrbeak. Meteorological Synopsis On February 1st, the SPC in Norman has concluded an Enhanced Risk for a tornado outbreak in the southeast, and a High Risk in Georgia--one of very few winter High Risk events ever recorded. Over the next 30 hours, storms kept forming, and pressure kept lowering over those areas, causing significant flooding to riverside residents in Louisiana, Mississippi, and some in Floridian floodplains. At least twenty-one people were killed by those floods from February 2nd to 4th within just over 56 hours {02:35 on February 2nd and 10:45 on February 4th}, with significant damage estimating up to $50 million from floods alone. As for the tornadoes, they alarmingly hit more populated areas than a usual tornado outbreak would, hence the high damage prices from the tornadoes alone, at nearly $900 million. At least six tornadoes were very long-tracked with paths at least 30 miles long, which is somewhat rare {though obviously not unheard of} in a February tornado outbreak. Tornado Outbreak Total So as you can see, this is the 3rd largest February tornado outbreak after Super Tuesday of 2008 and February 28th of 2017, with sixty-six tornadoes confirmed across the southeast USA. A significant portion of these tornadoes were confirmed either near or even directly into populated areas, with thirty deaths from Georgia alone, more than half from one tornado alone. This was one of the most destructive winter-month outbreaks in the history books. Notable Tornadoes Georgia At least 5 killer tornadoes were confirmed in Georgia alone, with nine killer tornadoes in the tornado outbreak altogether. This will be listed in chronological order like usual. All but one of the thirteen total notable tornadoes happened on February 3rd, with that one on the 2nd in Georgia. Butler, GA {February 2nd} A deadly nighttime tornado affected the small community of Butler, Georgia, forming just before 11 PM Eastern Standard Time. It first took on the form of a small rope tornado, but quickly intensified over solar farms near Butler. In those solar farms, at least 3,500 solar panels were destroyed, and over $10 million in damage was done to the solar farms alone. By then, the sirens quickly failed to sound off when the tornado was within 1/5 of the town's limits. As a result of that, the tornado immediately killed 4 people in a trailer park, where fourteen trailers were leveled at low-end EF2 strength. Several well-built homes were also significantly damaged in the same location, with several injuries confirmed. Luckily, that's all the tornado did to town before leaving. It continued the rest of its journey through open plains and forest. Towards the end of its 21-mile path, however, it then completely destroyed at least 5 out of 7 barns in a localized farm on State Route 137. Luckily, nobody was killed or injured there. The twister's losses combined up to around $14.6 million, with four deaths and 11 confirmed injuries. All but one injury was in the trailer park, with the other injury in a very small RV on Route 137, which was just after the tornado touched down, and all 4 injuries were from the trailer park near the solar farm that was destroyed. Gordon, GA This deadly tornado ravaged through the plains of Wilkinson County in the early hours of the morning. For most of its lifetime, it was over sparsely-populated areas or forests. The only true indicator of EF-3 damage was from trees with consistent debarking confirmed, but over structures, it rarely exceeded wind speeds of 114 miles per hour, so structural damage at most was at around a very low-end EF2 ranking for most of the structures in its path. However, a mobile home got swept away from its foundation and ended up leaving a couple killed, with at least five injuries confirmed from this storm, with a path about 22.2 miles long and up to about 275 meters wide. Approximately $1.6 million in damage was confirmed from this tornado in terms of property damage. Barnesville-Aldora-Zebulon, GA A large tornado tore into Barnesville at around 7:35 AM EST WIP cuz I'm pretty lazyCategory:Tornadoes